


Continue Our Legacy (Jean Grey x Child! Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Child Reader, Family, Mutant Reader, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: Imagine being Jean's daughter while having the same powers as her and going to Xavier's school.





	

  
        "Come on, sweetie. We need to go before we're late for our plane," Jean said as she took the small hand of her daughter, (y/n). They were going to the X-Mansion because Jean had recently found out that (y/n) had the same exact powers st her, it was very noticeable, even though she was only three years old.

        "Why aren't we taking daddy with us?" (y/n) asked as she gripped her mother's hand,"We never go anywhere without him because we're a family."

        "He's busy with something, so we're just going to have to wait for a little bit. I promise that he'll be at where we are staying a few days after," Jean said practically running towards where the airplane was while holding her child's hand. 

        "Why are we running?" (y/n) asked as her eyes widened when her mother carried her on her hip. Jean just chuckled and shook her head at her daughter's obliviousness.

        "Don't you want to get to our trip quicker?" Jean asked kissing her daughter's cheek. 

        "No, not really," (y/n) replied and Jean laughed again.

        "Well, we're going to need to get to the plane quick or we're going to be at the airport longer because we'll be late for our flight."

        "I don't want to stay at the airport or be late, run faster mommy!"

* * *

  
        "It looks like a castle," (y/n) said as they walked up the steps. She swung one of her arms as the other clutched onto her mother's much larger one.   
  
        "I know, that's exactly what I thought when I first saw this place. It was once my home, and now it will be yours. Did you know that I met your father here, too?" Jean asked ringing the doorbell.  
  
        "Jean, it's so nice to see you!" Charles said as he opened the door. He looked down at (y/n) and smiled even more,"And, who are you little one?"  
  
        "(Y/N) Summers," (y/n) replied as she looked him up and down curiously,"You're Professor X!"  
  
        "Yes, I am, and it's very nice to meet you little one," Charles ruffled (y/n)'s hair and the three of them headed into the house.  
  
        "What brings you and your daughter here? And, where exactly is Scott?" Charles asked as he rolled over to his office.  
  
        "I thought that she wasn't even a mutant, but she is, and she has my powers. She sort of hurt a student at her preschool. I mean it wasn't on purpose; the little girl was bullying her friend. And, Scott is dealing with the whole situation. I needed to bring her to you because I trust that you can help her, Charles."  
  
        "Mhm. I'll help her, but she needs to know that she'll be around a lot of kids that are much older than she is," Charles turned around and lowered his head to look at the three-year-old,"Do you understand that there's a lot of big kids?"  
  
        "I don't care. I just want to go home, so that I can have dinner with mommy and daddy," (y/n) replied and both Jean and Charles laughed.  
  
        "Do you know why you're here, sweetie?" Jean asked her daughter as she bent down to her level.  
  
        "Why?"  
  
        "You're here to continue our legacy..." Jean replied with a smile tapping (y/n)'s small nose. _And, that is what (y/n) did; she grew up continuing the X-Men legacy and doing more than what anyone had ever expected._


End file.
